Un exemple d'abnégation
by joelle-sama
Summary: François se met au service du prince Philippe...


_Abnégation: Sacrifice de son intérêt, renoncement._

_J'avais commencé cette fic il y a longtemps, avec l'intention d'en faire une longue histoire. Qui sait si j'arriverai à la poursuivre! En attendant, je trouve que cette partie est très bien ainsi, et qu'elle pourrait être une one-shot alors que la suite est selon votre imagination..._

**Un exemple d'abnégation**

Le roi avait la tête appuyée sur une main, tandis que l'autre caressait lentement sa barbe déjà grisonnante. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire, loin devant lui. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

La situation était pour le moins extraordinaire, et il ne savait tout simplement pas comment agir.

« Votre Majesté, » fit un autre homme, beaucoup plus maigre, mais aussi âgé et barbu que le roi. « Croyez-moi, c'est la meilleure solution. »

Le souverain soupira de nouveau avant de porter ses deux mains devant ses yeux, déchiré par la décision qu'il avait à prendre. Un faible frappement à la porte le tira de ses réflexions. Un page entra et annonça, à l'oreille du roi, l'arrivée d'un nouveau visiteur.

« Faites-le vite entrer ! » s'écria le monarque, soudainement alimenté d'une nouvelle énergie.

Un troisième homme à la figure douce et bonasse entra, suivit d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Il s'inclina d'abord devant le roi. « Votre Majesté… », puis devant l'autre personnage. « Duc de Sully… »

« Monsieur le marquis… » salua le ministre en retour.

« Ah, Daniel…Dieu soit loué…quelle chance que vous vous trouviez aujourd'hui dans la capitale ! »

Le roi se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha rapidement du visiteur et l'embrassa familièrement, visiblement heureux de se retrouver une figure amicale et digne de confiance.

« Votre Majesté, toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de votre fils ! » fit le nommé Daniel. « J'ai oui-dire qu'il se portait bien, malgré la naissance hâtive… »

Le roi se rembrunit à ces mots. D'un bref signe de la main, il renvoya le dénommé Sully. Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement et sortit en silence.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Daniel, percevant toute l'inquiétude de son ami, parla le premier. « Henri, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Henri le quatrième soupira une fois de plus. « Je crois que j'ai un énorme problème… » Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Ils traversèrent en silence un petit corridor avant d'entrer dans un boudoir richement décoré, gardé par deux soldats. Le roi frappa doucement à la porte située au fond de la pièce et entra sans plus attendre.

« Votre Majesté ! » Trois nourrices se levèrent en même temps pour saluer leur souverain. Celui-ci leur sourit doucement en retour. « Où est mon fils ? »

Une des femmes prit délicatement un bébé couché dans un berceau, à côté d'un lit où Daniel devina que la reine était couchée. Le roi présenta son enfant à Daniel. « Voici mon fils : Louis. »

Il embrassa amoureusement son enfant, le remit délicatement à la nourrice, lui sourit encore et sortit.

Perplexe, Daniel regarda le monarque avec interrogation. Où était le problème ? Le pays n'avait-il pas enfin un héritier légitime mâle et bien portant ?

« Maintenant suivez-moi, » fit Henri en guise de réponse. Cette fois, le trajet au travers les interminables corridors du château de Fontainebleau fut beaucoup plus long. Ils se rendirent à l'opposé du palais, dans une petite chambre secrète où une seule fenêtre laissait pénétrer un peu de soleil. Le roi frappa à la porte de manière très irrégulière.

_Un code_…pensa Daniel.

Après quelques secondes, un bruit de verrous se fit entendre, la porte s'entrouvrit et la moitié d'un visage d'une femme apparu dans l'embrasure. « Sire… » fit-elle en reconnaissant Henri. Elle alla ouvrir toute la porte mais, s'apercevant de la présence d'un étranger, elle poussa un léger cri et voulu la refermer aussitôt.

« N'ayez craintes, c'est un ami,» la rassura Henri.

La femme se laissa convaincre timidement et, après une certaine hésitation, laissa les visiteurs entrer, verrouillant prestement la porte derrière eux. Elle fit la révérence alors que le roi la salua. « Où est mon fils ? » murmura-t-il.

Daniel fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

L'unique nourrice prit doucement un nouveau-né couché dans un berceau et le remit au roi, prenant bien soin de bien l'emmailloter avant de le remettre.

Le roi présenta son enfant à Daniel, mais cette fois-ci avec tristesse. « Voici mon fils : Philippe. »

Le marquis n'eut pas besoin d'avoir d'avantages d'explications.

« Deux ? »

Henri acquiesça et soupira une fois de plus. « Ne vous méprenez pas, je jubile à l'idée d'être béni d'avoir deux fils ! Mais… » Il regarda le bébé avec tendresse avant de le remettre à la femme. « Imaginez ce que cela signifie, pour la France… » Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vide.

« Deux premiers-nés se proclamant souverain légitime, se battant pour la couronne… » pensa Daniel à haute voix.

« Vous aussi, vous pensez cela ? » fit le roi en se retournant vers son ami. « Sully me disait la même chose, ce matin… » Il s'assit et se prit la tête à deux mains. « Après tous les efforts que j'ai mis pour réunir catholiques et protestants, dois-je risquer de lancer le pays dans une autre lutte intestine ? Il y a des frères qui se battent pour bien moins que cela, alors que croyez-vous qu'il arriverait dans le cas de jumeaux ? Chacun se dirait l'aîné ? »

Daniel eut le cœur brisé en devinant devant quel dilemme son ami était confronté.

En effet, c'est avec une voix cassée que le monarque poursuivit. « D'un autre côté, vous pouvez parfaitement voir de loin tous les détracteurs qui prendront le parti de l'un ou de l'autre, tentant de les pousser à s'entretuer…Je…- il fit une pause avant de poursuivre – Je devrais me séparer de l'un d'eux. » Henri leva un regard brillant vers Daniel avant de le rabaisser aussitôt, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Le marquis posa la main sur l'épaule du roi. « Henri… »

Il poursuivit. « A part moi, mon médecin personnel, Sully, vous et – il se tourna vers la nourrice – Cécile, personne n'est au courant. »

« Pas même la reine ? »

Le roi fit signe à Cécile d'expliquer les événements.

« Elle s'est évanouie après la naissance du premier prince…le médecin s'est empressé de s'occuper de lui dans la pièce attenante, tandis que je devais m'occuper du reste…Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre bébé fut expulsé de la matrice... »

« Aussi croit-elle qu'elle n'a qu'un fils. ..Inutile de la mêler à tout ça, avant le temps voulu. »

« Je comprends, sire… » fit Daniel d'une voix chagrinée.

« J'ai, pas bien loin de Paris, une demeure…j'avais pensé que Philippe pourrait y rester, loin de tout…Lorsque Louis aura atteint la majorité, et sera sacré roi, Philippe pourrait, peut-être, faire son entrée à la Cour… »

« Mais qui s'occupera du bébé ? » s'écria une voix d'enfant. Le gamin, qu'on avait ignoré depuis le début et qui s'était volontairement fait très discret, se manifesta enfin.

« Ahhh, mais c'est le petit François ! » fit le roi en s'agenouillant à la hauteur du garçon.

« Qui s'occupera du bébé s'il n'a plus de parents ? » François, semblant sur le bord des larmes, ignora les convenances dues à Sa Majesté.

Daniel s'approcha derrière lui et mit les mains sur ses épaules. « Pardonnez-le, sire. Il est encore meurtri par la perte de sa mère… »

« Et bien, je… » fit le roi, visiblement embêté en essayant de répondre à l'enfant.

« Je m'en occuperai, moi, » répondit l'enfant avec fermeté, se défaisant de l'emprise de son père.

« J'apprécie ton dévouement, mon petit, mais…tu es un peu trop jeune, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

« J'ai plus de dix ans, Votre Majesté. »

Le roi sourit tristement. « Si tous mes sujets étaient comme toi… »

« Mais sire… » La femme s'approcha. « Pardonnez-moi…Je ne suis qu'une sage-femme…mais, avec Monsieur, – elle sourit alors à François – nous pourrions élever votre fils en secret. Philippe aura besoin d'un tuteur, un jeune homme, pour parfaire son éducation… »

Le roi parut réfléchir à cette proposition. Il se tourna vers le père du garçon : celui-ci approuva en silence avec un sourire large et fier. Henri se retourna alors vers François. « Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie : tu seras loin de tous et de tout, tu ne pourras partager ton secret avec personne. Tu devras renoncer à ta liberté, et à une grande partie de ta vie. »

« Alors laissez-moi la mettre au service de Votre Majesté, » fit François, solonnel.

Ému, Henri serra sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, les yeux brillants de larmes. « D'accord… »finit-il par dire.

François, guidé par Cécile, s'approcha du berceau, mit un genou à terre et prit la petite main du bébé dans les siennes.

« Je t'en fais le serment, petit prince…tu ne seras jamais seul, et je prendrai bien soin de toi, même au péril de ma vie. »


End file.
